1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for data communication in wireless power transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
A wireless power refers to energy transferred from a wireless power transmitter to a wireless power receiver through magnetic coupling. Accordingly, a wireless power transmission and charging system includes a source device and a target device. The source device wirelessly transmits a power, and the target device wirelessly receives the power. The source device may be referred to as a wireless power transmitter, and the target device may be referred to as a wireless power receiver.
The source device includes a source resonator, and the target device includes a target resonator. Magnetic coupling or resonance coupling is formed between the source resonator and the target resonator.
A single source device may transmit power to a plurality of target devices. When the plurality of target devices simultaneously approach a source resonator of the source device, or the plurality of target devices exist within a range of the source resonator, and when a power is supplied to the source device, data collision may occur due to the plurality of target devices during an operation for initial connection with the source device. Accordingly, a charging operation of the plurality of target devices may not be performed.